lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.10 Deswegen bin ich hier
„'Deswegen bin ich hier'“ ist die 10. Episode der 5. Staffel und die insgesamt 96. Episode von Lost. Während sich die Verdachtsmomente gegen Sayid erhärten, freundet sich der junge Ben mit ihm an. Sayid entwickelt dadurch eine eigene Vorstellung davon, was seine Aufgabe auf der Insel ist. Die Rückblenden zeigen unter anderem Sayids letzten Auftragsmord für Ben und seine Begegnung mit Ilana, die dazu führt, dass er an Bord von Flug 316 kommt. Inhalt Tikrit, Irak thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid dreht dem Huhn den Kopf um.]] Sayids Vater will Sayids Bruder zwingen ein Huhn zu töten. Er setzt ihn damit unter Druck, dass er "kein Mann wäre", wenn er das nicht tun würde. Der Junge kann sich nicht dazu überwinden, das Tier zu töten Der kleinere Bruder Sayid greift ein und tötet das Huhn für seinen Bruder. Als der Vater zurückkommt und sieht, dass das Huhn tot ist, gratuliert er dem älteren Bruder, der jedoch zugibt, dass Sayid das Huhn getötet hat. Der Vater ist halbwegs zufrieden und sagt, dass wenigstens einer seiner Söhne einmal ein Mann werden wird. Moskau, Russland thumb|250px|left|[[Sayid erschießt ein weiteres Opfer.]] Sayid erschießt in Moskau einen Mann namens Ivan Andropow. Kurz bevor Sayid abdrückt, bietet der Mann ihm ein Bestechungsgeld an, wenn er ihn am Leben lässt, doch Sayid lässt sich nicht erweichen. Draußen trifft er sich danach mit Ben. Sayid fragt ihn, wohin er jetzt gehen solle. Ben antwortet, dass das der letzte von Widmores Leuten gewesen sei, der eine Bedrohung für Sayids Freunde auf der Insel dargestellte. Sayid wäre nun frei, sein Leben zu leben. Enttäuscht fragt Sayid, warum er jetzt einfach abhaut, nachdem er die vielen Menschen für Ben getötet hat. Ben meint aber, dass Sayid diese Menschen nicht für ihn, sondern für sich selbst getötet hätte; er hat selbst nach den Namen gefragt. Ben gratuliert ihm anschließend für die erfolgreich erfüllten Aufträge und geht davon. Santo Domingo, Dominikanische Republik thumb|250px|left|[[Ben besucht Sayid in Santo Domingo.]] Ben besucht Sayid in Santo Domingo. Sayid hilft gerade beim Aufbau einer Schule für eine Hilfsorganisation Build Our World. Ben informiert ihn darüber, dass Locke tot sei. Er behauptet, Locke sei als Vergeltung für die von Sayid begangenen Morde ermordet worden. Die Leute, die Locke gefunden haben könnten auch Sayid finden. Er versucht Sayid weiter zu manipulieren, indem er ihm erzählt, dass ein Mann vor der Santa Rosa Klinik gesehen wurde, der Hurley seit Wochen zu beobachteten scheint. Sayid ahnt nun den Grund für Bens Erscheinen. Er fragt ihn, ob Ben nun verlange, dass er diesen Mann tötet und wie er darauf komme, dass Sayid das wolle. Ben sagt, Sayid sei zu Dingen fähig, die andere nicht könnten. Wann immer Sayid getötet oder gefoltert habe, kam ihm keine andere Handlungsmöglichkeit in den Sinn. Ben stellt fest, dass Sayid eben ein „Killer“ sei. Sayid antwortet, dass er Unrecht habe, er töte nicht gerne. Ben meint, dass er sich dann wohl geirrt hat. Los Angeles, Kalifornien Ben hat die Oceanic 6 an den Hafen von Los Angeles geführt (in ) und sie erfahren nun, dass das Treffen nur das Ziel hat, sie wieder zurück auf die Insel zu bringen. Kate ist darüber aufgebracht und fährt mit Aaron davon. Auch Sayid will damit nichts zu tun haben und geht davon. Er kündigt Ben an, dass es unangenehm für Ben wurde, wenn sie beide noch einmal aufeinander treffen sollten. thumb|250px|Sayid und Ilana „treffen“ sich in der Bar. Sayid geht in eine Bar, wo er mehrere Whiskys trinkt, als sich plötzlich Ilana zu ihm setzt. Sie fragt ihn, was mit jemandem los ist, der einen Drink für 120 Dollar bestellt. Sie gibt anschließend zu, dass sie nur wegen ihm ihr Essen an der Bar zu sich nimmt. Sayid glaubt zuerst, dass sie eine Prostituierte sei. Sie sagt, dass sie einfach fand, dass er traurig aussehe und sie traurige Männer mag. Sie interessiert sich für seinen Beruf. Sayid sagt, er arbeite zur Zeit nicht, wolle sich aber umorientieren. Auf ihre Nachfrage, was er zuvor gemacht hat erwidert Sayid nur „Das Einzige, in dem ich jemals gut war“. Verwundert fragt Ilana, warum er dann aufgehört hat und dass sie jetzt versteht, warum er traurig ist. Sie sagt, dass man niemals aufhören soll, etwas zu tun, worin man wirklich gut ist. Wenn er wissen wolle, worin sie gut sei, soll er ihr einen Drink ausgeben. thumb|250px|left|[[Ilana bedroht Sayid mit einer Waffe.]] Kurze Zeit später sind die beiden in einem Hotelzimmer. Sie küssen sich heftig und als Sayid Ilana gerade auf das Bett wirft und ihr die Schuhe ausziehen will, tritt sie ihm ins Gesicht, schlägt ihn nieder und richtet eine Waffe auf ihn. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Familie von Peter Avellino sie angeheuert hat, ihn zu finden und nach Guam zu bringen. Er soll dort für den Mord, den er vor einiger Zeit auf einem Golfplatz begangen hat, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. thumb|250px|[[Ilana will mit Sayid nach Guam.]] Als Sayid und Ilana am Flughafen in Los Angeles angekommen sind, entdeckt er Hurley, der scheinbar ebenfalls diesen Flug nehmen will. Sayid fragt Ilana, ob sie sich sicher ist, dass sie nach Guam fliegen. Belustigt fragt sie, wo sie denn sonst hingehen sollten. Kurz darauf entdeckt Sayid auch noch Jack, der sich mit Hurley unterhält und Kate, die auch in dem Warteraum sitzt. Beunruhigt bittet Sayid Ilana, den nächsten Flug zu nehmen, da er wenn es ums Fliegen geht sehr abergläubisch sei. Ilana meint nur, dass sie ihm eine Hasenpfote kaufen wird, aber dass sie in dieses Flugzeug einsteigen werden. Im Flugzeug entdeckt Sayid dann auch Sun. Auch Ben kommt in letzter Minute noch in den Flieger. Während Hurley dann aufgebracht aufsteht und fragt, warum Ben auch mitfliegt, fragt Sayid Ilana, ob sie für Ben Linus arbeiten würde. Sie fragt wer dies sei. Sayid sagt, dass er ein Lügner sei, der Menschen manipuliert und seine eigene Tochter opferte, um sich selbst zu retten, ein Monster. Ilana fragt ihn, warum sie für einen solchen Menschen arbeiten sollte. Sayid sagt nur „Ich habe es getan“. Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid ist gefangen.]] Sayid sitzt im Gefängnis der DHARMA Initiative. Ben bringt ihm ein Sandwich und ein Buch. Ben fragt ihn aufgeregt, ob Richard Alpert ihn geschickt habe. Er erzählt von seinem Treffen mit Richard, als er einst in den Dschungel rannte. Richard sagte ihm damals, dass er geduldig sein solle. Falls auch Sayid seine Geduld beweist, will Ben ihm helfen. Später erscheinen Horace Goodspeed und Radzinsky in der Zelle. Sie befreien Sayid von dem Kabelbinder um seine Handgelenke. Er will wissen, warum Sayid gefesselt war, als er aufgefunden wurde. Sayid sagt kein Wort, worauf Horace ihm droht, das Ganze auf „die nächste Ebene“ zu bringen. In ihrem Haus schaut Juliet grübelnd aus dem Fenster, während allmählich das Essen verbrennt. Sawyer tritt ein und schaltet den Herd aus. Er geht zu Juliet und will wissen, was los ist. Sie fragt, ob das zwischen ihnen nun vorbei sei, jetzt wo Kate und Jack zurück auf der Insel sind. Sawyer wüsste nicht, warum, dass mache keinen Unterschied. Juliet äußert ihre Besorgnis, dass Sayid etwas erzählen könnte, was sie alle belastet. Horace klopft an der Tür und berichtet, dass sich der Gefangene weigert zu reden und er ihn deshalb zu Oldham bringen wolle. Sawyer will jedoch vorher noch mit Sayid reden. Im Gefängnis will Sawyer Sayid davon überzeugen, einen übergelaufenen Feind zu spielen. Sayid lehnt das ab. Stattdessen verlangt er, dass Sawyer ihn einfach laufen lässt. Sawyer versucht ihm zu erklären, dass das nicht möglich sei. Er wirft ein, dass die Leute der DHARMA Initiative ihm vertrauen würden und er sich in den letzten drei Jahren ein gutes Leben aufgebaut habe. thumb|250px|[[Roger ist wütend darüber, dass Ben Sayid besucht.]] Roger wischt bei Sayid im Gefängnis der DHARMA Initiative den Fußboden. Er macht sich darüber lustig, dass Sayid eingesperrt ist. Er spottet, die ''Feinde'' hielten sich für die „Könige des Dschungels“, wie dumm man sein müsste, sich von den Idioten der DHARMA Initiative fangen zu lassen. Sayid lässt sich nicht provozieren und pariert ruhig "Und doch bist du es, der den Boden wischt." Plötzlich tritt Ben ein, der ein weiteres Sandwich für Sayid hat. Roger wird ruppig, schnauzt Ben an und stößt ihn gegen die Gitterstäbe. Ben gibt an, das Sandwich aus eigener Initiative gemacht zu haben. Sawyer gibt Sayid eine letzte Chance, ein falsches Geständnis abzugeben. Da sich Sayid weiter weigert zu kooperieren, bringen die Männer ihn zu Oldham. Dieser verabreicht ihm eine Art Wahrheitsserum, das ihn zwingt, sein Wissen preiszugeben. Oldham und Horace befragen ihn und Sayid berichtet, dass er mit dem Flugzeug hier abgestürzt sei, bereits das zweite Mal. Beim ersten Mal sei er 100 Tage auf der Insel gewesen, das könnten sie auch Sawyer fragen. Sawyer, der in der DHARMA Initiative nur als Jim LaFleur bekannt ist, zuckt unmerklich zusammen. Er hat Glück, dass Radzinsky dem nicht weiter nachgehen will, wer „Sawyer“ ist. Radzinsky drängt die Befragung in Richtung ihrer Stationen. Sayid berichtet über die Funktionen und Aufgaben der einzelnen Stationen der DHARMA Initiative, auch vom Schwan. Für Radzinsky ist das der Beweis, dass Sayid ein Spion sein muss, da die Station bisher weder gebaut ist, geschweige denn eine Namen hat. Sayid kündigt ihnen an, dass sie alle sterben werden, das wisse er, weil er aus der Zukunft kommt. Oldham zweifelt an der Dosierung des Medikaments und vermutet, er habe ihm zuviel davon gegeben. Juliet zeigt Kate ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz, als die beiden auch auf die Beziehung zwischen Sawyer und Juliet zu sprechen kommen. Erst kurz vorher hat Kate in der Kantine von Hurley und Jack von Juliets und Sawyers Zusammenleben erfahren. Juliet ist erleichtert, dass nun alle Bescheid wissen. Als der DHARMA-Bus mit Sayid kurz darauf zurückkehrt, wechseln Juliet und Sawyer besorgte Blicke. [[Bild:5x10-haus-abstimmung-radzinsky.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Per Volksentscheid wird abgestimmt, dass Sayid getötet werden soll.]] An diesem Abend besprechen sich einige Mitarbeiter der DHARMA Initiative, was mit Sayid geschehen soll. Radzinsky plädiert für erschießen, Sawyer ist dagegen. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion unterstützt Amy Radzinskys Vorschlag. Nachdem die frisch gebackenen Mutter ihren Appell an die Gruppe gerichtet hat, stimmen alle dafür, Sayid hinzurichten. Sawyer beugt sich den anderen und gibt schließlich seine Zustimmung. Sawyer versucht, Sayid bei einem Fluchtversuch zu helfen. Sayid will jedoch nichts unternehmen, da er nun endlich den Grund für seine Rückkehr zur Insel gefunden habe. Sawyer hält Sayids Entscheidung für falsch, kann jedoch nichts mehr tun. Als Sawyer schon vor seinem Haus steht, geht er zu Kates Haus, klopft an und fragt, warum sie alle zurückgekommen sind. Kate gibt an, nicht zu wissen, warum die anderen wieder hier sind. Sie wüsste nur, was sie hier wollte. In dem Moment fährt ein brennender DHARMA-Bus direkt in eines der Häuser. Die Bewohner des Hauses können sich mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster retten. Saywer gibt an, dass es schon drei Jahre keine brennenden DHARMA-Busse mehr gegeben hat, aber kaum dass sie einen Tag da wären ... Die anderen Bewohner leisten Sawyers Anweisungen Folge, rollen Feuerwehrschläuche aus und versuchen, das Feuer zu löschen. Sawyer befiehlt auch Phil im Überwachungsraum herbei, der daraufhin sein Gewehr greift und den Raum verlässt. Das durch den Hausbrand verursachte Chaos nutzt Ben, um das nun unbewachte Gefängnis zu betreten und die Tür zu Sayids Zelle zu öffnen. Ben will von Sayid zu "seinen Leuten" gebracht werden, weil er diesen Ort hasst, wie er unter Tränen erzählt. 250px|thumb|[[Sayid schießt auf Ben.]] Auf der Flucht im Dschungel hält plötzlich ein Bus neben ihnen und Jin steigt aus. Sayid belügt Jin, indem er behauptet, dass Sawyer ihn freigelassen habe. Als ein Funkspruch kommt, dass der Gefangene abgehauen sei, schlägt Sayid Jin bewusstlos. Ben kommt aus dem Dschungel auf den matschigen Weg und will weiter. Sayid sagt Ben, dass er recht gehabt habe und er ein „Killer“ sei. Als Ben nachfragt, was Sayid meint, schießt dieser ihn in die Brust und flieht. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Im Sicherheitsbüro ist eine große Karte der Baracken zu sehen. *Als Sayid in Moskau das Gebäude verlässt, kann man im Fenster eine Spiegelung erkennen: „Олдхэм Фармасьютикалс“ = „Oldham Pharmaceuticals“ * Auf der Wand in der Cafeteria hängt ein Geronimo Jackson-Poster. Es zeigt Alice im Wunderland, das weiße Kaninchen und die "Pfeife rauchende Raupe". * Bei Oldhams Lagerplatz ist eine gespannt. Es sind speziell angeordnete Wimpel mit den Farben blau, weiß, rot, grün und gelb. Im tibetanischen Kulturraum glaubt man, dass durch das Wehen der Fahnen im Wind die Götter gerufen werden und das ganze umgebende Gelände segnen. * Auf der Platte auf Oldhams Grammophon ist der Markenname "Victor" zu sehen. * Auf dem Schild auf der Baustelle in Santo Domingo steht: „Otro Proyecto de 'Construyendo Nuestro Mundo' para servicio ala comunidad“ was übersetzt bedeutet: "Noch ein 'Bauen Unsere Welt' Projekt als Service für unsere Gemeinschaft". Produktion *Daniel, Desmond, Locke und Miles tauchen in dieser Folge nicht auf. *Greg Yaitanes führt das erste Mal seit der Episode "Eisbär" Regie *Achilles Gacis wird zwar als "Mann im Auto" genannt, kommt aber nicht vor. *Molly McGivern hat in dieser Episode einen Auftritt als Rosie, allerdings erscheint sie nicht in den Credits. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Nachdem Ben von Sayid durch einen Schuß in die linke Brusthälfte getroffen wurde, liegt er ausgestreckt am Boden. In der nächsten Szene liegt er anders. Danach sieht man die sich ausbreitende Blutung in Bens rechter Brusthälfte, die linke ist unversehrt. *In dieser Episode sagt Sayid in der Szene am Jachthafen nur zu Ben: "Wenn ich dich wiedersehe, wird es sehr unangenehm für uns beide. („If I see you again, it will be extremely unpleasant for us both.“). Während er in "Dieser Ort ist der Tod" in der selben Einstellung sowohl an Ben als auch an Jack gerichtet droht: "Wenn ich dich oder ihn noch einmal sehe, wird es sehr ungenehm für uns alle sein." („If I see you, or him again, it will be extremely unpleasant for all of us.“). * Sayids Vater spricht mit ägyptischem Akzent statt mit irakischem. Diese beiden Einschläge des Arabischen unterscheiden sich deutlich. * Das lebende Huhn, das der junge Sayid für seinen Bruder tötet, scheint zu Beginn der Szene deutlich größer und wohlgenährter zu sein, als das tote Huhn in einer näheren Einstellung. * In der Szene, in der Sayid in einer Moskauer Straße auf ein großes, eisernes Tor zugeht, ist im Hintergrund ein Auto abgestellt. In einer zweiten Einstellung sieht man Ben vor einem Fahrzeug warten, dass dem Auto aus der ersten Einstellung in Fahrzeugtyp, Farbe und Nummernschild stark ähnelt. Es ist offensichtlich ein und dasselbe Fahrzeug. * Das Nummerschild verweist auf einen Bezirk mit der Nummer "158", diese Nummer ist aber keinem Bezirk zugeordnet. Außerdem ist es ein flaches, bedrucktes Nummernschild, während heutige Nummernschilder in Russland im Blechprägeverfahren hergestellt werden, genau wie z.B. EU-Kennzeichen. Das Nummernschild sollte also hervorstehende Ziffern und Lettern aufweisen. * Auf der rechten Seite des eisernen Tores ist ein Schild zu sehen, auf dem in schwarzem Text auf weißem Untergrund "СТОП" (STOP) geschrieben steht. Dieses Schild wird oft vor Verkehrsampeln an der Haltelinie aufgestellt, es ist aber keine solche Ampel zu sehen. * Die Stelle am Roten Platz, an der das Auto geparkt ist, existiert nicht. * Die an der Wand der Cafeteria gibt es erst seit 1992. *Als Sayid in der Wartehalle des Flughafens Hurley sieht, ist die weibliche Flughafenangestellte am Abfertigungsschalter nicht Nalini aus . * Oldham Pharmazeutika wäre ein sehr eigenartiger Name eines russischen Pharmaunternehmens, eher würde es Pharmazeutisches Unternehmen von Oldham (Pharmaceutical Company of Oldham), auf russisch "Фармацевтическая Компания Олдхэма", geschrieben werden. * Die kleine CCTV-Kamera, die an der Wand der Gefängniszelle von Sayid hängt, ist eine CCD-Kamera. Die einzige CCD-Kamera, die in den 70ern bereits verkauft wurde, würde so aussehen. * Bevor Sawyer erstmals in Sayids Zelle geht, ist hinter Phil ein Apple Lisa Computer zu sehen. Dieser Computer wurde erst sechs Jahre später auf den Markt gebracht. * Der Preis des MacCutcheon Whisky in der Bar stimmt nicht überein mit dem, den Charles Widmore Desmond in nennt. Sollte Widmore über den Preis die Wahrheit sagen, so würde Sayid's Getränk nicht 120, sondern über 1000 Dollar kosten. * Die Waffe, die Sayid Jin entwendet und damit auf Ben schiesst, ist eine Glock 17. Diese Waffe ist erst seit 1983 erhältlich. Wiederkehrende Themen *Sayid lügt weiter darüber, wer er ist, wo er herkommt und wie er in die Baracken gekommen ist. *Kate findet heraus, dass Juliet und Sawyer ein Paar sind und beide Frauen sind mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit der Situation. *Ben sagte Sayid, dass er Richard das erste mal vor 4 Jahren getroffen hat. *Das Gebäude, dass Sayid in Moskau verlässt, hat die Hausnummer 23. *Bens Vater ist ausfallend. *Sayid gibt zu, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt. *Sayid tötet ein Huhn. *Sayid wird von der Dharma Initiative gefangen gehalten. *Ben gibt Sayid ein Buch. *Ben hilft einem Gefangenen zu entkommen, ähnlich wie seine Tochter Alex das in der Zukunft tun wird. *Sawyer nennt Juliets Ausblick aus dem Fenster "TV" ("What's on the TV?"). *Sawyer nennt Horace Goodspeed "H". *Sawyer nennt Radzinsky "Stu". *Als Sayid sagt, er wäre abergläubisch was das Fliegen angeht, sagt Ilana sarkastisch, sie werde ihm eine Hasenpfote kaufen. *Ben sagt Sayid, dass es in seiner Natur liege zu morden und zu foltern. Sayid verneint dies aber und sagt, dass er das nicht glaubt und nicht will. Bevor er den jungen Ben Linus erschiesst, sagt er ihm: "Du hattest Recht. Ich bin ein Killer." ("You were right about me. I am a killer."). *Sayid erschiesst den jungen Ben Linus, um den Lauf der Zukunft zu verändern. Handlungsanalyse *Die DHARMA Initiative hat einen Folterer, um Informationen zu erzwingen. *Teile von Sayids Lüge zerfallen. *Juliet und Kate vertragen sich. *Ben sagt Sayid, dass er ein Killer sei. Später schießt Sayid auf ein unschuldiges Kind: den jungen Ben Linus. *Nach dem Mord an Andropow sagt Ben Sayid, dass er nun frei sei. Kurz danach sitzt er auf der Insel hinter Gittern. Kulturelle Referenzen *'Eine neue Wirklichkeit': Dieses 1971 von dem Anthropologen geschriebene Buch gibt der junge Ben Sayid, als er ihm etwas zu essen bringt. Es ist ein Bericht über den Besuch bei , einem mexikanischen selbsternannten Zauberer und Medizinmann. Dieser versuchte seinem Schüler Castaneda durch Meditation und bewustseinsverändernde Pflanzen eine andere alternative Sichtweise nahezubringen. Kritiker gehen allerdings davon aus, das Don Juan Matus gar nicht existierte. *'I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby': In Oldhams Lager spielt der Schallplattenspieler diesen 1928 veröffentlichten Song. Geschrieben wurde er von , der Text stammt von . Ursprünglich hießt der Song I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Lindy und war Charles Lindbergh gewidmet. Geschrieben wurde er für das Broadwaystück Harry Delmar's Revels (1927). Literarische Methoden * Nachdem Sayid Andropow getötet hat, sagt Ben zu ihm, er sei jetzt frei. In der nächsten Szene sitzt er im Gefängnis auf der Insel. * Nachdem Oldham Sayid das Wahrheitsserum verabreicht hat, sagt Sayid die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft, Oldham und die übrigen glauben ihm aber nicht. ** Hätte Sayid ihnen nicht Name und genaue Funktion der noch gar nicht gebauten Schwan-Station genannt, hätten sie ihn für völlig verrückt erklärt. * Sawyer nennt den jungen Ben einen "netten Jungen". * Amy sorgt sich um Ben und die anderen Kinder, die bei der DHARMA Initiative leben, wobei es gerade Ben ist, der für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist. * Als die Überlebenden den Schwan gefunden haben, wurde Hurley mit der Verteilung der Lebensmittel beauftragt. Nun arbeitet er bei der DHARMA Initiative als Koch. * Direkt nachdem der junge Sayid ein Huhn getötet hat, folgt eine Szene, in der der junge Ben ihm ein Hühner-Salat-Sandwich bringt. Querverweise *Ein Kind tötet für seinen Bruder, um diesen zu beschützen. *Ein Kind steckt etwas in Brand, um den Erwachsenen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. *Ein Huhn wird getötet. *Sayid bestellt MacCutcheon Whisky. *Ben erwähnt sein Treffen mit Richard *Ilana spricht von der Familie von Peter Avellino. *Ben sagt, dass ein Mann vor Santa Rosa wartet und Hurley beobachtet. *Sayid arbeitet für die Hilfsorganisation Build Our World in Santo Domingo. *Jack sagt Kate, dass er am Vorabend mit Sawyer geredet hat. * Sayid berichtet Ilana, dass Ben seine eigene Tochter sterben ließ und für „nicht weniger als einen Genozid“ verantwortlich sei. * Oldham bindet Sayid an einen Baum, genauso wie er selbst es mit Sawyer getan hat. * Der gefangene Sayid erzählt dem jungen Ben, dass er hier sei, um ihn zu den Feinden mitzunehmen. Jahre später erzählt der gefangene Ben Locke, dass er gekommen sei, um ihn zu den Anderen mitzunehmen. Offene Fragen *Welche Befugnis hatte Ilana um jemanden festzunehmen und an einen anderen Staat auszuliefern? (Sie führt Sayid in Handschellen ins Flugzeug) Ist sie eine Polizistin oder Agentin? *Warum lehnt Ilana Sayids Wunsch, auf den nächsten Flug zu warten, derart bestimmt ab? *Welche Gefahr stellten Charles Widmores Verbündete dar? *Was passiert nun mit der neuen Zukunft, wenn Ben getötet wurde? *Wurde Ben bei dem Schuss wirklich tödlich verletzt? *Ist Sayid zu den "Feinden" geflüchtet? Was wird er jetzt, wo er seine Bestimmung auf der Insel, wie er glaubt, gefunden und erfüllt hat, noch zur Handlung beitragen? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). da:He's Our You en:He's Our You es:He's Our You fr:5x10 he:הוא האתה שלנו it:Lui è il nostro 'te' pl:He's Our You pt:He's Our You ru:Это наш ты Category:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden